Drawings on the Wall - Oneshot
by Cenobia100
Summary: Freddy was feeling lonely that night. Chica and Bonnie were in love, and spending all of their time together, so when he hears Foxy grumbling in Pirate Cove, he figured he'd hang with the fox. Who knew that in Foxy's spare time, he liked to create art with his hook, but a certain picture changes their friendship for the better - FreddyXFoxy (Oneshot) Hint of Bonnica


**Hey guys, I'm here with a quick FreddyXFoxy One-shot (Both are males, since that's my preferred pairing type, although Chica's an exception) which is set outside of the canon of my main FnaF story. Basically, a separate reality. Enjoy, and feel free to leave a review once you've finished.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drawings on the Wall - One-shot<strong>

Freddy stalked off of his stage, rolling his eyes at the two animatronics that were standing there all "lovey-dovey" where he'd normally be standing. Chica and Bonnie had recently admitted their feelings for each other, and while it was a touching moment for the bear, seeing his two closest friends find happiness, it left him feeling... left out. He didn't exactly have many options regarding his feelings, and as far as he was concerned, he'd just lost both of them.

It wasn't just that though. Whenever he saw them together, it felt heartbreaking to him. They had always been a trio, a pack that stuck together through the thick and thin of the Pizzeria's life span, and with those two spending more time together, he knew he was going to be neglected by them a lot more. During the days, he was the centre of the kid's attention, so he had become a little narcissistic, but he was humble too, for the most part.

The sound of a camera zooming in snapped him from his thoughts, and he saw the red light of the dining hall camera turn on. Normally, he'd be all over the night guard, a certain Mike Schmidt, who had avoided the group for over a few weeks now. They'd all but given up on getting to him though, that guard was a persistent little endoskeleton, and it was obvious that Bonnie and Chica had better things to do than partake in their night-time attacks.

He just didn't have the energy to go at Mike himself, so the bear merely shrugged it off, giving a small demented grin to the camera, causing the guard to switch to another area. With that, Freddy quickly stalked off towards the left hall. He was thinking about sorting out the store room near the office, since it had been wrecked by Bonnie that night before. Luckily nobody used the room during the day, but even then, it gave Freddy something to do.

However, as he slowly stalked towards the store room, his mechanical ears managed to pick up on a slight grumbling sound coming from his right. He turned, his eyes viewing the large curtain that separated Pirate Cove from the restaurant. The angry grumbling seemed to be coming from behind the curtain.

_Foxy... _Freddy thought, walking up to the curtain. He could clean the store room whenever, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to give the fox a visit for once. They hadn't talked much recently, but the pirate captain was certainly something when it came to discussions. Maybe it was because he had been out of order for so long that he just picked up on reality a lot faster than the others.

Freddy quickly hopped up the small step in front of the fox's stage, slowly pushing the curtain to the side slightly. Peering into the dimly lit show-room, he could see Foxy sitting at the far wall, carving pictures into the wood with his hook. He was grumbling every few minutes, seemingly blabbering on about nonsense, from what the bear could hear.

"Uh, Foxy, are you okay?" Freddy called out in a whisper.

The fox paused his work on the wall for a moment, a small silence falling upon the small room, before the fox turned with a rather lackluster smile. "What you be needin Freddy?" The fox asked, his voice cracking.

The bear could tell something was up with the fox. His hook seemed to be dull, and the animatronic was slouching, which was weird since they didn't have slouching in their programming. "Nothing," The bear replied uncertainly. "I just heard noises, you seemed a little upset."

"Hmph... You best not be worrying about me," Foxy sighed, turning back to his wall.

Freddy peered over the fox's shoulder, getting a look at some of the drawings on the wall. He could see rough sketches of the four animatronics together, happy expressions all around. There were some basic kid-like stick figures around, and it looked like they were cheering. Looking further down, he noticed some pictures of Bonnie and Chica with hearts all around them. It seemed the fox was pretty observant.

"You noticed those two as well," Freddy stated, turning his head to look at the curtain leading back outside.

The fox merely nodded, while Freddy continued to look down. It was more of the same sort of drawings, mixed in with some pirate stuff, until he reached the bottom. It seemed Foxy had been working on a drawing when Freddy had interrupted, and the bear tried to get a good look.

He could see Foxy smiling back at him from the picture, and there were small love hearts around his head. Freddy could only wonder who Foxy admired out of the group. Surely it would be Chica, and these were just little dreams of his, so when he managed to spot a half drawn figure next to the fox, his eyes seemed to widen when he saw his own body waving back, missing it's face.

_Foxy thinks that about me? I... I never knew..._

"Foxy, what's that last picture there?" He asked quietly, trying to get a closer look to confirm the figure was him.

Foxy quickly brought his hook down on the picture, slashing the drawing of the bear, causing Freddy to step back in surprise. "N-Nothing..."

"I saw the picture Foxy," He said calmly. "You know you can talk to me right, we're all friends here."

The fox tensed up for a moment before sitting down beside the scratched up picture, eyes closed. He let out a sigh, or at least as close as I sigh as he could make, before turning to the bear. Freddy could see this was a struggle for the fox from the moment their eyes met, and he could see just how... scared... vulnerable... terrified, Foxy was.

"Foxy, do you... do you like me, in **that** way?" Freddy asked, deciding to get the question out there. He wasn't as afraid to hear the answer, and he was expecting a certain word, but he was still slightly flattered when he heard it.

"Yeah... I guess," The fox mumbled, dragging his hooked hand along the floor quietly.

Freddy felt a sort of flutter inside of him. Just the way that Foxy sounded as he said that, so shy and timid... It was kind of cute to the bear, and he found himself smiling slightly. This wasn't unnoticed by the fox, although Foxy didn't say anything.

"You guess?"

"Freddy... Do we gotta do this now?" Foxy groaned, looking away. If animatronics could blush, he'd be a tomato right now.

"I've got nothing better to do Foxy, and those two would rather love each other than even talk to me." Freddy motioned to outside of the curtain, Foxy giving a quiet nod.

The fox took a deep breath before mumbling, "I... I be confused. I feel these, uh, feelins in me, and I don't get 'em." Freddy nodded, motioning for the fox to continue. "Me heart seems to be fluttery whenever I think about ye Freddy."

"I don't really know what to say Foxy," Freddy replied nervously. Did his suit start overheating or something? He felt rather warm. "I-I guess I'm flattered."

"Aye, but ye don't like me, do ye," Foxy grimly stated, looking back at the picture he'd scratched. "Tis been a secret from you for a while."

Freddy merely nodded, looking at the rather subdued fox before him. It was amazing just how different Foxy was acting here, in comparison to his more "public" persona. When he talked with the others, he seemed happy, upbeat, always ready for a story, and yet here... He was so quiet, so reserved... It was more than cute to the bear. He found it... irresistable.

"What makes you think that?" Freddy said quietly, looking Foxy straight in the eyes. The red fur on the fox was standing on end as he continued to stare at the fox.

The bear moved to sit next to Foxy, resting one paw on his right shoulder, while his left paw, and arm, wrapped around the fox in a hug. It took all of the fox's self-restraint to not burst into oily tears there and then, but when Freddy's squeezing hug stopped, he went to ask the bear what was going on, when he felt Freddy's mouth on his.

For a moment, Foxy could only look at the bear in shock, letting his eyes flutter closed as he slowly eased himself into the kiss, the two of them beginning to fall backwards into the wall from the action. It seemed like it was too perfect for the fox, and Freddy was feeling emotions all over the place that he'd never felt before. They finally broke apart for air, and Freddy could only give a smile at Foxy, who buried his head in the bear's chest.

He could feel Foxy tearing up, and if he was honest, he was getting a little teary eyed himself. Freddy and Foxy continued to hug each other, letting out a lot of emotions that had been bottled up between them, and when Chica and Bonnie came to check on the two, they were surprised to find the both of them sleeping, of all things, in each other's arms at the back of the cove.

"Awww," Bonnie grinned, looking at the two happily.

"It was about time they got together," Chica stated with a shrug, turning to see the camera flashing red by pirate's cove.

Since the curtains were parted, they knew that Mike could see the two animatronics huddled up in the corner, and all Chica did was shake her head at the guard. The camera switched off moments later, leaving Chica grinning evilly.

"I love it when you act creepy," Bonnie whispered, pulling the duck towards the back stage, the two of them laughing as they went, leaving the newly formed couple alone in the cove.

* * *

><p>When the manager of the restaurant came in to find Freddy missing from his place on stage, he had gone straight to Schmidt, demanding answers. The rather pale night guard pointed towards the Pirate Cove attraction before heading out for the day. Despite his experiences on the cameras that night, he needed money still.<p>

As the manager pulled open the curtains, he was surprised to find Freddy and Foxy curled up in each other's arms, and for once in that manager's life, he dared not to move the animatronics. "You know what... Bonnie and Chica might be good as duo..."

He quickly went back stage to get the other two animatronics when he saw them both huddled in a corner. "COME ON!"


End file.
